Forbidden Wedding
by Dark Phoenix Angel101
Summary: A lonely neko seeks to find true love. A blood prince seeks a princess. Both paths are crossed together. Will they both get what they seek or will only one get their wish? Rating may change


Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a new story for your enjoyment. I planned it to be posted today so I hope you all enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Forbidden Wedding_

**Prologue**

Dark clouds covered the night sky as lightning cracked the air and thunder boomed. A tall, dark castle stood upon the lands with shadows dancing around the windows. In the castle, a room was dimly lighted by a candle and a roaring fire burned in the large fireplace. The flames casted dark shadows over a figure sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace. The figure swirled the red liquid in his glass as he stared into the fire thinking deeply.

Knock! Knock!

A loud knock on the door tore him away from his thoughts.

"You may enter," he called out.

The door opened and a servant entered the room.

"What do you want?" he said coldly setting down his wine glass.

The servant flinched at the sound of his master's cold voice.

"Well?"

"He is here, your majesty." said the servant, "Should I send him in?"

"There's no need to. Send him to the dining room and tell him I shall be there shortly."

"Yes, your majesty." said the servant.

The servant bowed and left the room quickly to deliver his prince's message to his guest.

After the servant had left, he got up from his seat and also left the room to dine with his guest.

**

* * *

**

He entered the dining room and the guest bowed at the king. He sat down at the head of the table while his guest sat down on his left.

"Why have you called me here, my lord?" asked the guest taking a sip of his wine.

"I called you here, because it's almost time," said the prince, "I need you to find someone fit to be mine in order to become a true king. I cannot be king if I do not have a mate to rule beside me."

"I understand, my lord. I will find you a princess, however, I already have one in mind," said the guest as a glint shined in his dark sapphire eyes.

The prince saw the glint in his eyes and spoke, "If you already have one in mind than bring her to me."

"I'm afraid I cannot my prince. She will be difficult to bring here. I am sorry to ask this, but you will have to find her yourself. She resides among the humans so you will have to find her among all those in Japan."

He frowned at what his guest had spoken and thought about it for a while. He finally decided to get her himself since it will get him a chance to see if she is worthy of being his future princess.

"I will get her myself, besides it would be more enjoyable that way. I always enjoyed a bit of a challenge." said the prince.

"I see." replied the guest seeing the mischievous look in his prince's crimson blood eyes.

The prince got up and so did his guest.

"You are now dismissed." said the prince.

The guest bowed and disappeared. The prince left the dining hall and walked down the halls.

_It's time to return to the human world once again_, he thought before disappearing into the shadows of his castle.

* * *

"KURO!!! Get back here!" 

"Yeah, right. You'll have to come and catch me!"

"You're gonna pay for this!"

Kuro laughed as she ran down the school's hallway and up the stairs to the roof. She stopped running when she reached the roof and placed her back against the door. Kuro stood for a moment to listen for any incoming footsteps and when she didn't hear any she let out a soft sigh.

_I'm glad that's over with. Who would of thought that I had already gotten in trouble and it's only my second day here_, she thought as she sat down against the fence that surrounded the top of the roof.

It was true that it was only here second day at Renge Academy. She had just arrived to town three days ago from Moscow and had just started school yesterday.

**Flashback**

_"Settle down everyone." said the teacher as she entered the room followed by a 17 year old girl._

_Everyone ignored the teacher as they continued to talk to one another. The teacher frowned and slammed her clipboard onto her desk and yelled at them._

_"I said, QUIET!"_

_Everyone immediately quieted down not wanting to anger their teacher. The teacher turned around to write down the girl's name onto the board and turned back around to face the class._

_"Good morning, class," said the teacher._

_"Good morning, Ms.Shiraki." the class replied._

_The girl looked at Ms. Shiraki in surprise when she managed to silence the entire class. Ms. Shiraki didn't look very demanding at first. She wore a white blouse and light blue jeans. Her light brown hair is tied back loosely with a hair band and her soft blue eyes make her seem like a pushover teacher, which she wasn't._

_"Now class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Kurono and she is a transfer student from Russia." said Ms. Shiraki as she turned around to face Kurono, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."_

_"Hi, My name's Kurono Hino, but you can call me Kuro. I'm half-Russian and half-Japanese. I'm glad that I came here and hope we'll all have fun together." Kuro said with a smile._

_The guys gawked at her and some were practically drooling at the site of Kuro. She had long, raven-colored hair that reaches down to her knees and was tied back loosely with a red ribbon. Her eyes are golden yellow with a tint of crimson mixed in and her skin is fairly pale. The school's uniform that she's wearing made her look like a princess in disguise. The uniform consists of a white blouse with a black blazer over it, a red tie, and a black skirt that reaches just above her knees. She also wore ankle-length white socks with a pair of black sneakers to complete the outfit._

_The girls glare at her for attracting the guys attention away from them. Kuro just ignored their glares and went to take her seat by the window next to a boy with orange colored hair with red highlights and emerald green eyes. She sat down and the boy next to her smiled._

_"Hi, I'm Renji," said orange haired boy, holding out his hand for Kuro to shake._

_Kuro stared at his hand for a moment before shaking his hand._

_"I'm Kuro," she replied._

_"Since you're new here, why don't I show you the rest of the school?" he grinned._

_"Sure...,but are you just trying to flirt with me?" she asked._

_"Of course not! I'm not like the other guys, besides I don't like to that advantage of the newbies like they do." he answered._

_"Well, I guess you're okay then." she said._

_"Yeah, but don't worry I'll make sure you have the best time ever here at Renge Academy." he smiled._

_Kuro smiled back and then turned here attention to the board where the teacher is writing down something onto the board. She was glad to have already made a new friend, but it wasn't long till the peace was finally broken up._

**_Lunchtime_**

_Kuro and Renji walked together to lunch while chatting about what they had done over the summer. Renji lead Kuro over to a table where his two best friends were seated. One had silver-colored spiky hair and dark red eyes. Next to him is a raven-haired boy with dark brown eyes._

_"Hey, guys." said Renji._

_The silver-haired boy nodded and the raven-haired said, "Hey."_

_"Who's your new friend, Renji?" asked the silver-haired._

_"This is Kurono Hino. She's the new girl here." answered Renji as he took a seat._

_Kuro sat down and smiled at Renji's friends._

_"Hi, Kuro. I'm Tsubasa Arashi and this is Ryou Misaki." said the raven-haired boy cheerfully._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." smiled Kuro._

_"You don't mind if I call you Kuro, do you?" asked Tsubasa._

_"No, I don't mind." she replied._

_Kuro and her friends chatted for a while until a shadow was cast off their table. They turned around to see a girl with long, bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl wore a cheerleading outfit, so it was obvious that she was a cheerleader._

_"Hey, new girl." said the girl._

_"Huh?"_

_"You think you're better than us don't you?" spat the blonde._

_"What do you mean?" asked Kuro_

_"Oh, don't give me that. You''re trying to steal all the guys attention so you can be popular don't you!" shouted the blonde_

_"You're wrong. I don't care about that and you can keep the guys. I'm not interested in getting a boyfriend now. I hate sluts, so why don't you run back to you're slutty friends and let us be." said Kuro calmly._

_The blonde glared at her and then left. Kuro turned her head to face her new friends, only to find that they had surprised looks on their faces._

_"What?" she asked._

_"That is unbelievable! You talked back to Seera!" answered Tsubasa._

_"Kuro, that was Seera, the school's most popular girl. She is a rich girl and a slut. She gets everything she wants. All she has to do is tell her father what she wants and he does it. No one ever messes with her." said Ryou._

_"I don't really care. She was annoying me anyway." said Kuro as she ate a strawberry._

_"This is the first time I've seen anyone tell her off besides Kai and his friends." said Renji._

_"Kai? Who's he?" she questioned._

_"He's the school's hottest and most popular guy. His owns the school and gets whatever he wants. He's a big jerk with a very big ego. He and his gang go to school here. Everytime a girl sees him, they would drool all over him." replied Renji._

_"Wow, he must be one of those rich, stuck-up, spoiled brats." she said._

_"He kinda is one, but not really." said Tsubasa._

_The bell then rings and everyone headed off to class._

_Next Day in the Hallway_

_Kuro ran down the hall to class. She soon collided into a strong, muscular back of the person who had just walked into her path from another hallway. Kuro fell backwards and dropped her books._

_"Hey, watch where you're going!" she said._

_"You should be the one to watch where you're going." said a husky, baritone voice._

_Kuro looked up and couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the person she had bumped into. He had two toned hair. The front was light blue and the back was dark blue. He had fair pale skin and he wore the school's uniform. The buttons of his white shirt was unbutton and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. The guy also wore black fingerless gloves and he had several piercings. He had the lower right side of his lip pierced with a silver lip ring and his left ear had a black, metal feather earring. However, it was the guy's eyes that had caught her attention. His eyes were a deep, bloody red color. She couldn't take her eyes off of him until he spoke again._

_"Are you going to stare at me like that all day?" he asked._

_Kuro immediately snapped back at him, "Of course not! There's no way that I am interested in you!"_

_"I didn't ask if you are interested." he replied._

_Kuro blushed and turn her attention to picking up all her books and papers. Before she knew it, the guy kneeled down and helped her. He held out her stuff to her and she took it quickly._

_"Thanks." she said._

_"Hn, I don't need your thanks. You owe me now." said the guy as he started to walk down the hall way again._

_Kuro took a moment to think about what he said and was about to yell at him when he spoke._

_"Are you coming or what?" he said, turning his head._

_Kuro shook her thoughts out of her head and followed him to class._

**_Before the accident in the Cafeteria_**

_Kuro was shocked to find out that she had actually meet Kai Hiwatari. Kai was in every one of her classes and he always sat near her._

_"I can't believe that is actually Kai!" exclaimed Kuro._

_"Well, you better believe it. He may not look like it, but he is actually a really big jerk." said Ryou, taking a bite out of his apple._

_"KAI!" squealed Seera as she ran over to Kai and his friends._

_Kuro watched as Seera clung onto Kai's arm and tried to sit on his lap. Kai ignored her while his friends were snickering at him. He glared at them, but didn't say anything. Kuro soon had enough of it and got up. She picked up her tray, walked over to Kai and Seera, and dumped her food onto her._

_"Oops, sorry it slipped." she said sarcastically._

_Kuro turned around to face Kai and said,"Now, I owe you nothing."_

_She quickly turned around and ran off before Seera screamed._

_"KURO! Get back here!"_

**End of Flashback**

Kuro sighed as she got from the wall and walked over to the door. She was about to open the door until it opened and Kai appeared. She was shocked to see Kai until he started to walk towards her. She backed away from him, but he kept getting closer. Soon she was backed up against the fence that surrounded the roof of the school and Kai was right in front of her. Kai placed his hands on either side of her head. He was so close to her that she can feel his warm breath on her face. Everything was silent until he spoke.

"I don't need your help nor pity. I could have dealed with Seera easily." he said softly.

"Yeah, right. You didn't even do anything so I took care of it for you. If you wanted to deal with her yourself, then be my guest. Just let her sit on your lap than." she snapped.

Kai chuckled and said, "Are you suggesting that I am interested in Seera?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Well, you're wrong. I'm not interested in Seera at all. I am more interested in someone else who had just sparked my interest since the day I have meet her." he whispered as he moved his head closer to Kuro.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuro, blushing.

"What I mean is that, the person I'm interested in is...you" said Kai.

Kuro gasped in shock while Kai took it as an opportunity to kiss her soft lips.

* * *

It's finally done. wow, that's a long story. i will update as soon as I can. also Vampire Love and Loving a Phoenix have been updated. Please Revie 


End file.
